Death Dice
= English = Death Dice is a luck-based GM-hosted event that revolves around dice. NPC Version * Normal game of automated Dice BUT each person who loses gets nuked Manual Version # All participants line up. # The host gives a number (through choice/selection or through /dice) # The participants have to roll that number or higher to make it to the next round (this excludes numbers 1 and 6). # Prize(s) will be given once there is a round where nobody loses. = Spanish = Death Dice es un evento organizado por GM basado en la suerte que gira en torno a los dados. Versión NPC Juego normal de dados automatizados, PERO cada persona que pierde es atacada Versión Manual # Todos los participantes se alinean. # El anfitrión da un número (por elección / selección o por / dados). # Los participantes deben pasar ese número o más para pasar a la siguiente ronda (esto excluye los números 1 y 6). # Los premios se entregarán una vez que haya una ronda en la que nadie pierda. = French = Death Dice est un événement organisé par GM et centré sur la chance et organisé autour du thème des dés. Version NPC Jeu normal de dés automatisé MAIS chaque personne perdante se fait arnaquer Version manuelle # Tous les participants s'alignent. # L'hôte donne un numéro (par choix / sélection ou par / dés). # Les participants doivent rouler ce nombre ou plus pour atteindre le tour suivant (ceci exclut les numéros 1 et 6). # Les prix seront remis une fois qu'il y aura une manche où personne ne perdra. = Filipino = Ang Death Dice ay isang naka-host na event ng GM-host na naka-rotate sa paligid ng dice. NPC Version Normal na laro ng automated Dice NGUNIT bawat taong nawawala ay nuked Mano-manong Bersyon # Ang lahat ng mga kalahok ay nakahanay. # Ang host ay nagbibigay ng isang numero (sa pamamagitan ng pagpipilian / pagpili o sa pamamagitan ng / dice). # Ang mga kalahok ay kailangang i-roll ang numero o mas mataas upang gawin ito sa susunod na pag-ikot (hindi kasama ang numero 1 at 6). # Ang (mga) premyo ay ibibigay sa sandaling mayroong isang pag-ikot kung saan walang sinuman ang mawalan. = Indonesian = Death Dice adalah acara yang diselenggarakan oleh GM yang beruntung dan berputar di sekitar dadu. Versi NPC Permainan normal Dadu otomatis, TETAPI setiap orang yang kalah akan dihukum Versi Manual # Semua peserta berbaris. # Tuan rumah memberikan nomor (melalui pilihan / seleksi atau melalui / dadu). # Para peserta harus memutar angka itu atau lebih tinggi untuk mencapai babak berikutnya (ini tidak termasuk angka 1 dan 6). # Hadiah akan diberikan begitu ada putaran di mana tidak ada yang kalah. = Hindi = डेथ डाइस एक भाग्य-आधारित जीएम-होस्टेड घटना है जो पासा के चारों ओर घूमती है। एनपीसी संस्करण स्वचालित पासा का सामान्य खेल प्रत्येक व्यक्ति को खो देता है जो नोकदार हो जाता है मैनुअल संस्करण # सभी प्रतिभागियों की लाइन लगी। # मेजबान एक नंबर देता है (पसंद / चयन के माध्यम से या / पासा के माध्यम से)। # प्रतिभागियों को अगले राउंड में इसे बनाने के लिए उस नंबर या उच्चतर को रोल करना होगा (यह संख्या 1 और 6 को बाहर करता है)। # पुरस्कार एक बार दिया जाएगा जब एक दौर होगा जहां कोई नहीं हारता। __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events